


Answered Questions

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Crossover, Episode Related, Fluff, Gap Filler, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: My first fic. Brian gets his questions answered. Set after season 4 ended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

After a few more moments of Justin not answering his question Brian began to worry. He was lying on the bed while he watched Justin look into space, still sitting on the stool. He wanted to break the silence it was driving him crazy.

 

“So what will it be, Sunshine?” he asked

 

 

Justin was snapped out of his thoughts. He was thinking of how he was going to tell Brian about the job Brett offered him. ’It was now or never,’ he thought. “Brian …um I don’t want you to queen out on me or anything, but while I was in L.A Brett offered me a job to work as assistant art director on the movie…its only for like six to eight months..” he stopped his obvious babbling. He was now turned around on the stool studying Brian’s face in the room and hoped he wouldn’t shut down on him.

 

Brain was both shocked and angry. To him, it seemed like Justin already made his choice to go…not that he blamed him. It was a good opportunity and he himself would’ve taken it but….this was different what did he expect to happen to them…if there was still a them.

 

“Why would I queen out? You’re a big boy you make your own choices.”

 

 

Justin left the stool and went to go sit by Brian on the bed. He looked him in the eye” I won’t go if you don’t want me to. Its just I know this kind of job doesn’t come up everyday and I guess I wasn’t thinking you need me here Bri.”

 

Brian, tongue in cheek, smirked. “Look, you’re right this job doesn’t come up everyday and you should go. I’m not going hold you back… even if I am without a ball, the cancer is gone and you’ll be pissed later if you feel you missed this chance because you had to be with me.”

 

Justin sighed. “What if I don’t want to leave?”

 

Brian could tell that Justin was afraid that he would forget about him and trick like crazy, so he said something he never thought he would. “I love you Justin and…and…shit” this was harder than he thought, “Fuck you, you twat…for making me say this but your closet space will be waiting for you when you get back.”

 

‘DAMN’, Justin thought. Brian finally said it. This might really work after all. Justin smiled his sunshine smile and said, “I love you too…and I really needed to hear that other part too…and we can always email and call each other, right? Plus, it will probably go by fast and I can come and visit when I have a break so…” Brian stops him with a passionate kiss and the looks and Justin. “I must be getting old,” he groans.

 

Justin giggles and lies down near Brian like before. We’ll be ok …I know it,” he whispers and scoots closer to Brain ear and says “ Because you love me you sooo love me…” Brian Kinney loves me.


	2. Answered Questions

After having talked with Brian that night, everything seemed like it was going to be perfect….or as perfect as things could get for them. Justin never expected to hear Brian say ‘I love you’. Sure, he had fantasized about it but never in a million years did he think it would really happen.

The next morning at the diner during breakfast Justin told the gang about the job in Hollywood. They all had a million questions: where would he be staying, how long he would be gone, and can they come... that was Emmett. He answered all their questions and told Emmett sadly that he was going to really miss him but he couldn’t bring him to Hollywood. Emmett just laughed and said, “That’s ok sweetie, and I know if you could bring someone it would be Brian …but you better fuck someone famous for me."

He told his mother later that afternoon and she cried and told him how proud of him she was.

The two weeks before he left were spent at work or in the loft making love with Brian as Justin liked to put it, though he did manage to see Daphne and tell her he would be moving back in with the eight months were over.

"About damn time….I’m so happy for you two Jus!” she replied.

The night before Justin left they went to Woody's for drinks with the guys. They all wished him well and Michael told him that if he let them fuck up the movie he would “fucking rip your balls of” which Justin knew, in Michael-speak meant he would miss him. They had a weird big brother little brother teasing relationship and as with Brian Justin learned to read between the lines with Michael.

Once they got back from drinks they had a quite night at home…well not so quite, doing what they do best. Brian spent most of the night watching his blond boy sleep and thought about everything they had been through up to this point. He was sure they could get through Justin’s time in L.A and they would be fine. He just wondered when it started to matter to him weather he had the blond in his life.

The scene at the airport was not as bad as Brian had thought it would be. Justin had been forewarned about putting on a show…there would be hell to pay if he did.


	3. Answered Questions

It was official. After four months of living and  
working in Hollywood, Justin wanted to be back in  
Brian’s arms. Not only that, but he missed everyone  
back at home. They talked every night before they went  
to sleep but it wasn’t the same. He missed the small  
things about his everyday life in Pittsburgh, and one  
of the things he missed the most was looking into  
Brian’s beautiful hazel eyes and falling asleep in his  
arms. Although working on Rage was awesome and he had  
earned enough money to buy his own apartment…all of  
that couldn’t make up for the fact he wanted to be  
home.

Rage was going to be everything he and  
Michael dreamed it would be. They also had kept in  
touch over the phone and by email. One afternoon while  
Justin was on his lunch break he got a call from  
Emmett 

“Hi sweetie, how is everything?” 

Justin smiled over the phone. It so good to hear from  
Emmett “Fine Em….how are you and everyone else?”

Emmett caught him up on all the gossip with the family  
and the rest of Liberty. Little had changed but it was  
still good to be filled in by Emmett. 

He also though it was so cute when Emmett said “Oh  
honey by the way Brian has been a good little boy…or  
well, as good as Brian can be. Well you know sweetie,”

 

Justin just laughed and said, “Yes I know Em”.

Later that night around eight, just after Justin had  
showered, the phone rang. When he picked it he heard  
the sweetest sound he had in a long time. 

“Hi Jus,” it was Gus. He almost cried because he  
missed the boy so much “Hi little man. Are you with  
your daddy?” 

He laughed a little and said, “Yes Jus.” Gus handed  
the phone to his daddy. 

“Hey” Brian sounded so sexy. 

“Hi yourself, what’s Gus doing there?” he asked trying  
to get dressed with one arm free. 

“I asked to have my son for the weekend, mother, is  
that alright?” Brian answered. 

Justin could just see him smirking through the phone.  
“Yes it is honey…I’ve heard you’ve been a good boy”  
Justin said holding back a laugh.

Justin told Brian about his talk with Emmett that  
afternoon and the latest progress on Rage. They had to  
keep it PG because Brian had his mini me over and  
there would be no phone sex…if Justin could help it,  
which he did. Gus said goodnight too and Justin was  
left with the feeling he could make it for a few more  
months.

He was just really home sick but he would get over  
it. He felt so much better after having talked to Gus  
and Emmett and it was always good hearing Brian’s sexy  
voice. He had managed to get changed and make a  
sandwich while on the phone so now he was in bed in  
one of Brian’s whit tees that smelled like him. If he  
couldn’t have the real thing he would at least pretend  
for tonight.


	4. Answered Questions

Now everything was right in Justin’s world. Now that  
he had been back in the Pitts for a week and  
completely moved in with Brian. When he walked off the  
plane that morning he was so happy, he thought he  
would burst. They went straight to the loft and Brian  
fucked him into the mattress, and the next morning  
they went over to Daphne’s place to get all his  
things. 

Brian and he moved him in and went to the diner where  
everyone was waiting for him to see how is trip  
went…because they were to busy with more important  
things his first afternoon home to make an appearance.  
Everyone wanted to know if he met anyone famous and if  
any of them were gay, they finally did get around to  
talking about Rage and how things went with the  
movie…he was so happy to see everyone he missed them.

 

Rage was due to be out in theaters some time late the  
following year. Justin couldn’t wait to see how people  
would respond to the movie. He and Michael loved  
working on the comic and hoped people would like the  
movie. There was also a rumor going around Liberty  
that Brian made it to Babylon while his “boy toy” (as  
Brian’s tricks like to refer to him) had left…when  
Justin heard this he didn’t believe it. 

While he was at Woody’s waiting for Brian one night  
with Emmett he asked “Hey Em…did Brian, you know, hang  
out at Babylon much while I was gone?” 

Emmett laughed. “No sweetie, that’s why I said he was  
a good boy while you were gone… I must say though, we  
were all shocked.” 

Justin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Brian was  
anything but a ”good boy.”

The rest of the night went by in a blur until they got  
home and Justin asked start out “What the fuck is  
going on?” 

Brian arched a brow and looked like he was going to  
bite his head off, but in a soft voice he simply asked  
“Who told you?” 

See, because he knew none of his friends could keep  
their mouths shut.

“It doesn’t matter…are you saying that you haven’t  
fucked anyone while I was in L.A?” Justin asked him  
incredulously. With that, they had the longest talk  
ever in all their history together about Brian’s  
trying to calm down with the tricking, although he did  
make it clear by saying, “I said fucking trying  
Sunshine,” but that’s all Justin could ever ask. And  
that’s how the rest of their lives began.


End file.
